Hidden Love
by Rikaachuu
Summary: "Menikmati pestanya Sakura?"/ "Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Cherry."/ "Aku mencintaimu"/ AU / DLDR / read n review :) ...


**Hidden Love • Rikaachuu**

 **Naruto • Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah pesta ini cukup meriah Teme? " pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Uzumaki Naruto kepada sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Kini mereka tengah berada di pesta pertunangan Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai yang merupakan sahabat mereka sejak SMA hingga kini mereka hampir lulus kuliah.

"Hn." balas Sasuke datar.

"Dasar manusia es." kesal Naruto. Kini dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Netra birunya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigo dan memanggilnya. Gadis itu mendengar panggilan Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Sang gadis indigo yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tampil anggun dengan mengenakan gaun hitam selutut dan rambutnya yang digerai. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia tampil cantik dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna merah diatas lutut. Mereka berdua merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino juga merupakan sahabat kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian tampil cantik malam ini." ucap Naruto. Hal itu disambut rona merah di pipi putih Hinata dan dengusan Sakura.

"T-terimakasih naruto-kun." balas Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, bisa temani aku mengambil makanan di sana. Teme tidak mau menemaniku." pinta Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura. Mereka beberapa kali bertemu di kampus jika Ino meminta Sakura menemaninya menemui Sai yang kebetulan bersama Sasuke maupun sebaliknya. Tidak dapat Sasuke pungkiri jika dia tertarik atau bahkan menyukai Sakura. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang menawan dan manis. Lihat saja penampilannya malam ini, membuat Sasuke ingin mamakannya sekarang juga. Dengan gaun merah nya yang sedikit memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya dan rambut yang disanggul kesamping dan memperlihatkan leher serta tengkuknya yang putih.

"Menikmati pestanya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini pesta pertunangan sahabatku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menikmatinya. Kau sendiri Sasuke? "

"Ya. Begitulah."

Setelah acara inti, kini saatnya acara selanjutnya yaitu pesta dansa. Ini adalah ide Ino untuk menambahkan pesta dansa di acara pertunangannya.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura sedikit tersipu saat Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa. Sebenarnya Sakura juga sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan pada Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sasuke." jawab Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya lalu menarik tangan Sakura di genggamannya menuju lantai dansa dan memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Mereka berdansa mengikuti alur lagu yang lembut. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10 cm. Sakura merona saat merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat seakan Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Cherry." bisik Sasuke di depan wajah sakura. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit wajah Sakura dan membuatnya lebih merona. Apalagi panggilan Sasuke yang seakan itu adalah panggilan kesayangannya untuk Sakura.

"T-terimakasih Sasuke." balas Sakura gugup.

"Sasuke-kun. Panggil aku seperti itu." perintah Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun. T-terimakasih."

"Hn. Begitu lebih baik." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

-0-

Setelah selesai berdansa mereka memilih duduk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Tangan mereka masih saja bertautan sejak selesai berdansa. Semula Sakura ingin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka karena malu, tetapi Sasuke justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura. Kini saatnya acara penutup, setelah pembawa acara menyampaikan kata-kata penutup para tamu mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan pulang.

"Kuantar pulang." ucap Sasuke sambil mengajak Sakura untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"T-tidak perlu Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku akan memsan taksi." tolak Sakura dengan halus, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"Akan bahaya jika seorang gadis pulang sendiri malam-malam. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam untuk memesan taksi."

Sakura membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Mana mungkin ada taksi yang masih bisa dipesan, ingin pulang bersama Hinata pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia tidak melihat Hinata sejak dibawa Naruto pergi tadi.

"T-tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Ayo. " ucap Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju parkiran mobilnya.

-0-

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Hn. Sama-sama." Baru saja Sakura akan keluar dari mobil saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan lengannya dan menariknya. Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya, semula hanya menempelkan permukaan bibirnya. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Sakura dan melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya terkejut mulai menikmati ciuman Sasuke, lengannya ia kaitkan di leher Sasuke dan jarinya meremas rambut belakang Sasuke. Keduanya baru melepaskan ciuman itu saat Sakura kehabisan nafas dan memukul dada Sasuke pelan.

Wajah Sakura sepenuhnya merona dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat dagu Sakura agar menatapnya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu menciptakan debaran-debaran menyenangkan di jantung keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." ucap Sasuke mantap masih dengan menatap Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Hn, sekarang kau milikku." tegas Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dan mencium keningnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. "

"Hn, aku juga. Sekarang lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam. Besok pagi kujemput, kita berangkat bersama."

"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mencium kilat pipi Sasuke dan langsung buru-buru keluar mobil. Sasuke kaget dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba Sakura dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam juga Cherry." bisik Sasuke. Dan setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dia pun melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

Halo readers semua ... :)

Maafkan kalau nggak sesuai harapan.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau review 3 :)

nb : hargai karya orang lain yaa ;)


End file.
